


Can't let my Heart walk away....

by Shiva_Eustass



Category: Block B
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Hurt, Romance, block b - Freeform, predebut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3087251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiva_Eustass/pseuds/Shiva_Eustass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pigments, ink and messy hours. It was all they needed, their own sanctuary before they tackled to world on.<br/>He an uprising rapper and producent<br/>She a painter.</p><p>OCXZICO</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Layer 0.

Chapter 1.

It'a funny how things start to fall apart so suddenly. One small thing leads to another and it creates a wave, flowing steadily but securely. Have you ever looked at a wave? Above it's stirred, chaotic and raw and under it's peacefull, almost pleasant. Waves could soothe your soul just by watching them or they could take your home and your beloved in an instant.

Maybe I was over reacting, but the feeling was the same nevertheless. The boxes under my feet were hastly tapped shut. I was never big on collecting things, only the necessary and I would be fine. Just give me a clean spot where I can rest and work.

So this is where I could be,eh? The walls are empty, sickly pale green and the floor looks like someone cleaned his dirty shoes. Where was the furniture? There's only an armchair in the corner, beside the window. The glass is patchy, fignerprints, dust and cobwebs adorning it like a hanged painting of the sky. My figners itched and I grabbed the biggest box contatining my most prized possesions. A blank notepad and my metal pencil case. Grabbing it only made the case snap and the lid crash on the floor loudly. I didn't even registrate it as my figners curled on a pencil and I opened a new leaf.

Slowly with sharp angles, dragging the lead on the paper I traced the image in front of me. The chipped wood on the left angle, the pealing color under it and the gazing eyes behind the glass. Eyes? My eyes lifted from the paper and I took my glasses of and cleaned them with my shirt. As I put them on, now dust free, I glanced back at the window. The eyes were gone. Had I imagined them?

As I've leaned on the door frame, surrounded by my boxes I sketched again. The curves of the fluffy clouds were hard to trace, they moved so fast today, as if they had to run from something. Don't we all?

˝I didn't you smirk when you're rude˝- A male voice said making me jump. The notepad fell down with a thud and I almost kissed the floor with my butt. I forgot to lock the door.. There was a short boy with messy hair staring at me. ˝YOU must be the new neighbour?˝

˝Ah yes I presume you're the only other tenant in this building˝- My voice came out steadily and I looked at him closer. He seemed like around my age with a bright grin. Maybe he would be a nice neighbour for a change...

˝Well yeah with my roomate˝- So there was another one... He was looking at me curiously. ˝Uhm they cleaned this apartment because of the cockroaches...there's another upstairs where you can be? It has furniture and other stuff uhh..˝

˝Oh? Okay thank you˝- I said bowing and turned to pick up my notepad. I need to finish the sketch. The sun was in a different angle now, the cobwebs looked duller and most of the dirt on the window wasn't visible now. I frowned unvoluntairly and picked up the scattered pencils.

˝Uhm okay, I'm Park Kyung by the way˝- I jumped again at his voice and dropped the pencils. He was still here. Infuriating.

˝Lee Anne, will you show me the other apartment?˝- Finally picking up the pencils I threw them with the case in a box and lifted it up. ˝Help me with the rest˝ - The rest of the boxes wasn't that much. There were only five of them. Some with clothes, hygiene products and my painting tools. The heaviest probably was in her hands, brushes stuck out, palletes and mixing bowls, paint jars and smugged sticks of choal wrapped in paper.

˝Uh yeah, I'll bring them, go to the second floor, the northern corner. We're in the eastern BTW˝- I heard him yell and curse silently at the boxes. There may have been a few china dolls inside, I hope he didn't break them. Walking slowly to the elevator I pushed the button and waited for the shrill sound of the hanging cage. It never came, instead a pair of rusty doors opened and a hunched boy stepped out. He had a frown on his face, big headphones on his ears and pushed past me like I was a graveyard. Must be the roomate of Kyung. He didn't even glance at me. Judging how his eyes were sullen and deep eyebags told me he was acting on autopilot. I heard him yell at Kyung.

˝Gonna buy rammen, we ran out˝- I watched as his figure disappeared and the doors shut. The hanged cage swung lightly to the left and slowly ascended to the second floor. The building where I choose to stay had four floors and only one, or shall I say better two tenants. It was a peacefull, almost abanded building at the edge of the city core. Full of inspiration and most of all cheap.

Artist's hands never earned much. Coming from an immigrant that was even worse. Everything that came by was precious and consumed slowly, allowing yourself to enjoy it to the fullest beacause you never knew when it would come again.

The hanged cage stopped and the doors slowly opened. Kyung was already at the door in the northern wing grinning like a mad man. I had a bad premonition, I wouldn't be able to get rid of him easily. He moved and I opened the door slowly. The one room apartment had a big bed under a window, a bedside cupboard, a wardrobe, a smaller door which I presumed was the bathroom and a kitchenette on the other side. In the corner by the door was a small table with two chairs. The walls were painted the same sickly pale green colour like the apartment on the ground floor.

˝Shall I help you with something?˝- I heard Kyung ask. He had put the boxes down and looked around like he was here for the first time ˝We have sugar if you need to borrow some...˝- He winked and I stared at him. Without a word I moved to the first box and started to pull out items.

˝Oookay.. we'll be next door˝- I saw Kyung bow in the reflection of the window and then close the door after him. Finally quiet. Ignoring the rest of the boxes I pulled a colapsable frame and a roll of faric. Silence was pleasing as the canvas slowly took on shape. The bottom of the box had my stand that I screwed back together and I went to the kitchen to get some water. Minutes later my fingers were already mixing powders and pigments for the perfect colors. Painting the frame from downstairs I added small cracks where the tooth of time nibbled and slowly circled out a pair of eyes gazing back at me. Sullen, dark circles around them...


	2. Layer 1.

Chapter 2.

* * *

The night came suddenly, darkening every corner of the building, the dusty, coold corners seemed colder but she didn't mind, it had it's charm, the little place she rented with the last of her money. She just finished her second painting. Two dark , slanted eyes staring under a shrouded hood. Adding sparks of green gave them almost a crazy looking glaze. Her mouth moved with the slow drumming from from the other end. It pulsated in even paces, just like a pulse of a living being. Clear, regular pulses with small intervals.

Just like breathing.

A new sketch was already forming. Her fingers were always itching, pen in hand, mindlessly scribbling curves, straight lines, dots, creating, forming. Even in her sleep, her fingers fidgeted like they were inprisoned by an invisible force and they wanted to break fee.

Beep

Beep

The shrill tone of the house bell rattled her. Frowning she walked to the front door, she kept it unlocked, there were just the three of them anyways, and opened it. Kyung stood smiling.

˝It's time for dinner, wanna join us?˝

˝Dinner?˝

˝Yes, it's already 8 p.m.˝ - Oh, she turned around and shrugged. If she ate now, she could work more later. Kyung laughed and she raised an eyebrow.

˝There's a paint brush in your hair˝

˝Yes, it keeps it from my face˝- Lee Ann walked out calmy without even shutting the door. The floor smelled moldy and old, creaking under her shoes. Kyung was at her side in an instant, still smiling and trying to start a conversation.

The walk was short and they stood in front of a beaten up door, the wood softly moving to the beat coming from the inside. Kyung pulled the handle and let her inside.

˝Come in, make yourself comfortable˝- He smiled widely and took of his shoes. The apartment was an exact replica of hers, the only difference was a few speakers and an old computer by the window. The other boy was sitting in front of it, big headphones over his ears silently bobbing to the music and scribbling down. ˝He's working, don't mind him, as soon as the ramen smell spreads he'll join us˝- Kyung explained.

Lee Ann watched the boy work silently. She sat beside him and let her mind wander. The steady beat was lulling her to sleep, images dancing behind her eyelids. Something took her hand. Flustered she opened her eyes and found herself staring at two narrow eyes. Examining her like an alien.

˝You...˝- he said sharply.

˝Me...˝- She countered slowly. The power of his stare was fierce, she felt like he stared into her soul. A frown stretched on his features but then he grinned and her heart did a somerhault. His eyes tranformed from the narrow, coldness to twinkling warmth. ˝Do you have a pen and paper?˝

His eyes turned confused and he tore her a page from his notebook while giving her his pen. It was yellow BIC pen with a chewed on cap. She took on the details of the paper, it was older, the edges flipped and the surface indented with the remnants of hangul of the previous page. Tracing some choal would let her read the whole thing again..

Her hand moved slowly on the paper, leaving only light marks with the pen. She wanted to leave room for additional changes, she wanted to capture the way his eyes smiled. Immersed in her thoughts she didn't see his hand reach for another pencil and sketching on his notebook as well. He'd glance up and then down, mimicking her perfectly. Kyung stared from the kitchen –  _Perfect wierdos.._

The smell of ramen filled her nostrils and her stomach let an embarassing roar. Someone laughed and she found herself staring back at him.

˝You're good, I'm Jiho˝- He bowed his head slitly and she peered at the top of the bleached hair. The strands seemed soft and puffy and she wanted to touch them, to feel the texture and transfer it to a canvas. She showed him her sketch with a small smile.

˝It needs more work, Ann˝- Bowing her head her eyes fell on his notepad. A rough sketch, similar to a caroon like of her. Her eyes were drawn bigger and her nose and lips pointed outwards forming a pouting espression. He added her messy bun and even shaded the paint brush holding it. ˝That's great for such a short time˝

˝Ah, it's bad. I went to college for art but I suck kinda...this is my life˝- He turned with excited eyes and showed the computer. Ann snorted lightly and then Kyung waved a plate between them.

˝Love birds, dinner's readdddy˝- His voice came out sugary sweet and Jiho punched his arm.

˝You're rude, gimme that˝- A faint rosy hue was on his cheeks. Ann's fingers itched, she needed a light rosy color and a soft, round brush. The ramen smelled divine to her empty stomach and she thanked and bowed for the steamy bowl she recieved from Kyung. It tasted cheap and fake but for her hungry tummy and thin wallet it was heaven and she wasn't alone. The boys chatted quite lively, bickering often like an old married couple and smiled a lot. They were dreaming of fame, rappers they wanted to be. It explained the artificial heart beat she heard that day, song beats.

˝What are you doing in this shithole? You obviously can paint great, so why?˝- Kyung asked. He had sneaked a few glances at her apartment and the paiting she was working on. The eyes seemed kinda familiar but he decided to keep it to himself, bribery power should be used wisely.

˝I got kicked out. My parents dissoved me as a failure, so I'm doing all I can, paint˝- Lee Ann said normally like it didn't bother her. In fact it didn't much, her parents were absent most of her childhood, nanny's always around and an empty manor around her. She only missed the security she had, now she had to think about spending money, what and how to eat. At first she didn't know how to wash clothes or do the bed – the fact that servants did that to her made her incompetent. Two years had passed since she lived on her own, other than loosing a bit of baby fat she was still alive and healthy.

˝Woow...˝- Kyung said holding his chopsticks awkwardly, he glanced up to Jiho. Jiho nodded and got up. He retrieved an old box and pushed it to her.

˝Open it˝- Curiously Ann put her chopsticks and bowl down and opened the thin tin box. Papers, wish stars and other bits were strewn away. An eyebrow raised and a confused look made the boys laugh.

˝Wish box, whenever you need a goal or something to remind yourself, peek into it, see it written down and find strenght I guess. Shit happens in life, you know˝- He was struggling now. Embarased and slightly flushed cheeks. She really wanted to paint him, instead she ripped a piece of her sketch and scribbled on it.

_May your muse always be in front of your eyes_

˝Pretty˝- Kyung commented. Jiho still avoided her eyes but smiled. Wrapping it with a random rubber band she placed it into the box and gave it straight to Jiho.

˝You know keep my wish˝- The smile she recieved made all of her painting nerves tingle.


End file.
